pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Edge
Category: } |region = |class = }} Future Edge (Japanese: 未来のえっじ Mirai no Etsuji) is the version of Edge from an alternate future from where Edge originated from. 'History' 'Background' According to himself, Future Edge's history was the exact same of Edge's until a certain incident, where Giovanni and engaged in a full-on deathmatch against the holders, resulting in everyone, but Future Edge and Giovanni perishing as a result. Ever since then, Future Edge made it his lifelong goal to protect the entire , citing his friend's demises as a "wake-up call", and not wanting anymore evil deeds to be carried out ever again, and began gathering allies across the entire world to aid him, and even establishing a headquarters in to monitore the entire planet. 'Time War' Future Edge became aware of Giovanni's plans of gathering allies from across the multiverse to aid him in his goals, as Giovanni searched for Trainers who shared the same goal as he did: Absolute power. As a result, Future Edge employed the help of Celebi to find allies so that Future Edge could battle alongside to stop Giovanni's plans. Through Celebi, Future Edge gained allies in his alternate younger-self, and Trainers whom regions were named after. As Future Edge, and the others arrive, they find themselves in a staredown with Giovanni's forces, with Giovanni commending Future Edge on following his footsteps of gathering allies from alternate worlds, but Future Edge rebuffs his comments, and vows to bring him down once and for all. Giovanni scoffs his confidence and says that with the power of alternate worlds, no one could stop him. Giovanni introduces his allies one-by-one: Shawn, Brianne, Leonel, Valkyrie, and Lightning. Everyone prepares for battle as Shawn summons his , Brianne summons her , Leonel summons his , Valkyrie summons her and Lightning summons his . To combat, Future Edge summons Latias, Edge summons Venusaur, Johto summons , Kanto summons , and Hoenn summons . The battle begins, and both parties's Pokémon begin to fight each other, while Edge tells Sinnoh to escape and hide. Sinnoh is constantly stopped by the villains, but is saved every time by an ally until Valkyrie chases her down. Edge summons Aerodactyl, who swoops in and takes Sinnoh to safety. On the top of a building, Giovanni watches the battle. Shawn approaches him and asks why Giovanni isn't fighting. He retorts angrily that Shawn is in no position to make demands. Giovanni then pulls out a bomb, and Shawn reminds Giovanni of their partnership and points out he wasn't informed about a bomb; Giovanni answers that the bomb is a Time Bomb, and begins activating it. Shawn gleefully notes that Giovanni intends to erase Future Edge from existence with the bomb, but Giovanni corrects him. The bomb will indeed erase Future Edge, but not only him, but also erase every other alternate timeline from existence, with the exception of Sinnoh herself. Shawn expresses confusion on why Sinnoh would be spared, and Giovanni replies by saying that despite having no Pokémon, Sinnoh had special powers similar to those of a girl he used to know in the past. Shawn then asks if he would be erased as well, and Giovanni calmly thanks Shawn for his help and tells him that his assistance is no longer required. As the bomb activates, Shawn tries to escape but is swallowed up by the blast. Sinnoh notices the blast and turns to ask Edge for advice; however, Edge is gone. The blast spreads, wiping out the other Trainers one by one, save for Future Edge and Edge, who regroup with Sinnoh, who heroically shield her from the blast. As Future Edge and Edge fade into non-existence, Future Edge hands his Pokémon over to Sinnoh, telling her that she was the only one that could stop Giovanni, as Future Edge and his younger self are completely erased. Through the efforts of Sinnoh and Celebi, Future Edge and his allies are all restored back to life. Sinnoh and Celebi find Future Edge battling against Shawn and his before the battle occured, as Shawn was still attempting to take down as many good Trainers across the multiverse as possible. Future Edge, having retained his memories of the battle, regroups with Sinnoh and Celebi, with the former returning him his Pokémon, allowing him to defeat Glalie, although Shawn managed to escape. Having gathered his younger self and Sinnoh's siblings, Future Edge gives them all a pep talks before re-entering his own timeline to battle against Giovanni. Celebi and Sinnoh re-enter Future Edge's timeline just after Giovanni taunted her. Giovanni mocks Sinnoh, stating that she poses absolutely no threat. Sinnoh then summons Celebi, who uses its powers to undo the effects of the Time Bomb, restoring all of the other timelines and its Trainers, much to Giovanni's fury. Shawn attacks Giovanni for his betrayal, only to be knocked away by Latias as the other Trainers continue their fight. Celebi sends all the evil Trainers back to their own timelines, including Shawn. Left alone, Giovanni roars at Future Edge and his allies in anger. Then, Future Edge calls for Latias, Edge calls for Venusaur, Kanto calls for Zoroark, Hoenn calls for Regigigas, and Johto calls for . Together, they defeat Giovanni's Pokémon in a series of combination attacks, and Sinnoh delivering a powerful kick that knocks Giovanni out. With Giovanni and his Pokémon defeated, Future Edge handcuffs him and finally claims that his days with freedom are over, and vows to place him in a solitary cell for the rest of his life. 'Character' Unlike his alternate counterpart, Future Edge is very mature, cool-headed, calm, and calculated. The demise of his fellow holders profoundly changed Future Edge; he became incredibly over-protective of the itself, and spent the rest of his life clearing out any criminal acts as possible, not wanting anyone else to suffer just as he did. Despite the sufferings he'd went through in his life, Future Edge remained optimistic, knowing that he was honoring his friends by keeping the world they'd protected for so long safe. Future Edge held a personal vendetta against Giovanni for killing his friends, but nonetheless remained capable of holding back his hatred to prevent it from clouding his judgement, preferring having Giovanni locked up for the rest of his life rather than killed, as Future Edge believes it would make him no better than Giovanni by giving himself into his darkest desires. Future Edge possesses tremendous leadership skills, due to years of gathering allies and building his empire to monitor the planet to fight crime. Being charismatic, Future Edge also enjoys having people around him, having spent years by himself caused him to enjoy the company of others. He's also incredibly intelligent, being described by Celebi as the most "advanced" across the multiverse. Having spent years learning, Future Edge became an incredibly talented scientist and worksman, having single-handedly built many of his machines and inventions, while also possessing a vast knowledge about the multiverse, and thoroughly studied Celebi's powers, learning that it could also travel through space-time, rather than simply time traveling. 'Pokémon' 'On Hand' was first shown saving Edge, Johto and Sinnoh from a small group of rebels who were guarding their territory. Later, Regirock was seen battling alongside , against Shawn and his . Regirock's known moves are and .}} was first seen rescuing Edge, Johto and Sinnoh from a small group of rebels who were guarding their territory. As used , Latias swooped in and took Edge and his friends skyward to prevent them from being struck by the attack. She later participated in the battle against Giovanni and his minions alongside her Trainer, and their allies.}} was seen informing his Trainer about Giovanni's imminent arrival. When his Trainer was erased from existence along with the entire multiverse, Mewtwo worked alongside Sinnoh to restore everything back to its original course in history.}} was first seen battling alongside his Trainer, squaring off against Shawn and his after the multiverse was "rebooted" by Sinnoh and Celebi. Battling alongside Future Edge's , Darkrai defeated Glalie, although Shawn managed to escape. Darkrai's known moves are , and .}} Category:Permission tag templates Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Alternate Timeline